Clover (All Hail King Julien)
Clover is a female lemur In All Hail King Julien who is Captain of the Ring-Tail Guard and tasked with protecting the king. She is always eager to put her skills to the test, maybe too eager. Bio * Nickname: Clo-Clo, Mango-Painting-Loser (disguise name) * Gender: Female * Species: Crowned Lemur (Eulemur coronatus) * Age: Young adulthood * Birth: Madagascar * Personality: Highly-skilled, stoic, battle-ready, powerful, slick, sly, intimidating, paranoid, crazy, quick-witted, fun-loving, sarcastic, hot-tempered, impatient (formerly), intimidating, violent, patient (currently), kind, compassionate * Appearance: Orangish brown fur with a brown spot on the head all the way to the backside, white face, chest, and underbelly, green eyes with dark eyelids, grayish snout with a black nose on it, black hands and feet * Alignment: Good * Goal: To protect King Julien from the dangers * Family: Crimson (twin sister), Grandma Rose (grandmother, deceased), Grandpa Rose (grandfather, deceased), Sage Moondancer (husband), Koto (brother in-law, deceased), Unnamed mother (deceased), Unnamed father (deceased) * Special Talents: Martial arts, finding things, special operations, biting people to death * Occupation: Bodyguard, special ops specialist, commander, royal adviser (formerly), Queen of the Mountain Lemurs (currently) * Friends and Allies: King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Ted, Dorothy, Willie, Pancho, Horst, Xixi, Masikura, Timo, Todd, Tammy, Butterfish, Crocodile Ambassador, Brodney, Fred the Giant Scorpion, Jarsh-Jarsh, the other lemurs in the kingdom * Enemies: Karl, Chauncey, Koto, Uncle Julien, Abner, Becca, Wigman Wildebeest, Foosas, Mary Ann, Karen, the Rats (formerly), Magic Steve, Doc Sugarfoot, Captain Ethan, the Butterfly Queen, Pam Simonsworthington, the Mountain Lemurs (formerly) * Likes: Rules, fighting, weapons, fun, her job, writing speculative fanfictions, peace * Dislikes: Her king in trouble, her rivalry between Crimson (sometimes), games, cheating, the way Sage speaks * Powers and Abilities: Punch and kick her enemies endangering the kingdom, biting victims to death * Weaknesses: Booty Doodles * Fate: She marries Sage Moondancer and is currently living in the Mountain Lemur kingdom * Resides in: Her hut in Madagascar (formerly), Mountain Lemur Kingdom (currently) * Status: Alive * Favorite Food: Mangos, other fruits, leaves, bark, flowers, Booty Doodles (formerly) * Favorite Drink: Water that comes from leaves * Favorite Song: "Tears of the Warrior" * Catchphrase: "On it!" History Not much is known about Clover before the events of All Hail King Julien. She was Uncle King Julien's bodyguard before he abdicated and gave the crown to his nephew, King Julien. When she was Uncle King Julien's bodyguard, she wasn't free to implement many ideas, and was even forbidden from speaking unless if spoken to, since "her paranoia gave him gas". She was appointed as the captain of the Ringtail Guard by King Julien after he saw her bravery in trying to protect him and the kingdom, and when she volunteered to follow him to the foosas' place when he was going to save his people. It's unknown what became of Clover or what she thought once King Julien, Maurice and Mort left Madagascar to travel with the gang. Though it can be assumed that she still lives with her husband Sage as the queen of the Mountain Lemurs. Clover wasn't the favorite child but she was the one who her parents were most proud of. She was forbidden to learn fighting but her Grandma supported her before Clover watched her grandma be murdered by a wildebeest in a back alley brawl as relived in the Eye of the Clover. Clover was then sent to a military academy where she had her P.R.O.M, which is an acronym at her school for pugilistic ruckus of mayhem. After she graduated as valedictorian the military school she worked for King Julien XII, she was forbidden to speak unless it was an emergency because he paranoia gave King Julien the Twelfth gas. She watched as she brainwashed people into the footstool program by mind-wiping, training, making them take improv lessons, and scrub him down when he was bathing. Clover's job was the worst when she watched the lemurs(except for one) of the Footstool Program get into a hut and then watch King Julien XII push the house off a cliff. Personality Clover is a highly professional bodyguard. At first, she is stoic and entirely focused on her job, but she slowly starts to become more inclined to have fun through her newer king's reign. She is always battle ready when King Julien or one of her fellow lemurs is in danger from an outside force such as the fossa. Despite her goal in protection, however, she herself can often be the source of danger regarding the lower class due to her excessive paranoia. Since she is battle ready she always attacks someone. For example: on Valentines Day, she punched someone for asking her for a dance her excuse: "Step inside the circle of comfort you get the paw.” On New Years, she punched a lemur who cheered “Happy New Year!” She attacked Pancho at his wedding thinking he had a knife when all he was going to do was cut his wedding cake. She is also bad at comforting people when she pointed out to Dorothy about her hut burning down, only to punch her out of embarrassment. But this all changed in Return of the Uncle King where she accepts having fun over fear, thanks to King Julien and Mort. Overall, she is ho- tempered, impatient, intimidating, paranoid, and violent. During the battle against King Koto, Clover learns to be patient, kind, and compassionate when she and Sagetrain with Jarsh-Jarsh. When Sage tries to kill Koto, Clover's teachings convince Sage to spare Koto, since he actually wants to die since his empire has fallen. Skills Clover claims to have gotten her skills by graduating at the top of her class at a military academy. Her vigorous training obviously includes skills such as hand-to-hand combat as she is able to knock out a Foosa with just one punch. She has trained for various situations of lockdowns in case of a riot against the king. She is a very skilled investigator and also a very skilled interrogator. She is likely also skilled in torture, which she puts to use in many episodes. Clover has a high mathematical inclination, being able to calculate just how fast she had to run to launch herself and land on the treetop, and subsequently launch herself up in the air so she could save her king. Clover is very tenacious, as shown in her investigation where she worked on for two days without sleep. She has also mastered the art of dental combat and explains that she knows how to kill in forty-five different ways with just her teeth. Another skill is that she knows how to set up military checkpoints. Clover is also very capable in training people with certain skills she knows, as she was able to train Mort so that he could aid her in searching anyone who wanted to speak the king. Another very useful skill of her is that she knows the right way to address people for certain situation. For example, when Clover recruited Mort to follow King Julien around to make sure he was safe she made sure that she used a kinder voice so that she did not spook the innocent lemur. She also has great hearing skills as she was able to hear Uncle King Julien when he tried to quietly raise his club to knock her out. Clover is able to knock out Uncle King Julien with a punch without even looking behind. She is able to improvise quite well, being able to fashion a tight rope out of some vines and was able to tie up Uncle King Julien with it. She also has a lot of knowledge of the materials present in the kingdom. When Clover examined the rope that was used to tie King Julien to a balloon she quickly was able to deduce that it was outlandish in a matter of seconds. Relationships *'King Julien XIII' - Her relation to the current king seems to be completely mirrored of the previous one despite initially not adjusting to his reign (until she saw the value in fun over fear through Mort), in terms of the younger King Julien XIII allowing her to influence him in a much positive light and being open to her suggestions whereas the previous one wouldn't, despite it potentially being extreme at times. King Julien was also capable of being able to quickly recognize her bravery in the first episode and immediately promoted her to Commander as a result, much to her joy. It is also hinted throughout that she may be harboring romantic feelings for the younger king, such examples being how she does not mind King Julien being close to her, or even wrapping his arm around her when she punches almost literally anyone else who does that; and in "Crimson and Clover"when she displayed great jealousy towards her twin sister Crimson when she was set to marry King Julien (even to the point of almost going berserk on Maurice for pointing out her assumed jealousy). She would later harshly dismiss King Julien when he teased her about it at the end of the episode. In Get Off My Lawn, Clover snaps out of her calm feeling when she sees King Julien getting attacked by scorpions, and immediately annihilates almost all the scorpions in the kingdom. *[https://madagascar.fandom.com/wiki/Sage Sage] - Clover and Sage are absolute polar opposites. While Clover is hot-blooded, paranoiac, fighting, frequently stressed and violent, Sage is calm, patient, cool-blooded and wise. When Clover first met Sage, she immediately idealized him as the perfect male of her dreams and falls in love with him. Yet, Clover starts to be annoyed by his calmness and ignorance, to the point that she yells her expectations from him being tough, reactive and charismatic before to break up. Somehow, they appear to watch each other as friends and meet each other when needed. While Sage was giving Clover solutions in his way, Clover seems to take more interest in it to stay herself and finally end up to follow his steps after she left the musical group and to find the Jarsh-Jarsh. As they finally come to understand and accept each other's way to see and act after a change of body, Clover learnt the power of wise while Sage learnt to be himself and fight. After Koto's death, Clover and Sage made their minds about their adventure together and the meaning of this, then tried to kiss each other before their departures, only to be interrupted by the shared kisses of Zora and Mort. Three weeks later, they appear swinging happily hand in hand with vines at the moonlight. In The End is Near, Clover was proposed to by Sage and they were married in The End is Here. *'Mort' - Mort and Clover have a pretty good relationship, and it is stated by Mort that they are friends. Despite Mort sometimes being scared of her, he still is very fond of her and looks up to her. Once when he was coaxed by her for information, he helped Clover catch the culprits who were illicitly selling copies of King Julien's line of diapers, who turned out to be Ted and Dorothy. *'Ted' - Ted is Clover's assistant captain of the Ringtail guard, and he once replaced her as King Julien's bodyguard when Clover was forced to take a vacation. Ted however repeatedly proves to be a bad security detail - while he will somewhat show bravery, he is very poor at fighting and confrontation. In All Hail King Julien: Exiled, Ted becomes braver and better at fighting and manages to impress Clover as he saves her from the Mountain Lemurs. Not much positive interaction is shown between Ted and Clover, such as when she punched him in the stomach when he pointed out that her ride left without her, and such as all the times she was disgusted or annoyed with him. *[https://madagascar.fandom.com/wiki/Crimson Crimson] - Clover and Crimson have a sort of sister rivalry going on, which only increases when Crimson becomes engaged to King Julien. Clover considers Crimson careless and selfish and claims "she leaves a trail of destruction everywhere she goes." Though it's unknown how their rivalry started, it's hinted that it's been going on for some time. Voice Actresses #India de Beaufort - English #Anita Alvarez Jimenez - Spanish #Karina Altamirano - Mexican #Melanie Hinze - German #Jessica Monceau - French #Agnieszka Kunikowska - Polish #Marlene Tabart - Danish #Katia Sorrentino - Italian #Sarah M. Berge - Norwegian #Marcela Duarte - Portuguese #Susa Saukko - Finnish #Renee Van Wegberg - Dutch Parody Appearances * Candace Flynn, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Linda Flynn, Stacy Hirano, Jenny Brown - Phineas and Ferb * Gloria the Hippo, Skipper, Gia the Jaguar, Eva, or Marlene - Madagascar franchise * Jake the Polar Bear, Stinky the Skunk, Armstrong the Chicken Hawk, Bunnie Bear, Ollie the Tapir, Rhonda Rat, Billy Bob the Lemur, Mel the Lemur, Vic the Monitor Lizard - Jim Henson's Animal Show with Stinky and Jake * Sandy Cheeks, Pearl Krabs, or SpongeBob SquarePants - SpongeBob SquarePants * Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, or Sticks the Jungle Badger - Sonic * Miss Piggy or Gonzo - The Muppets * Joy, Disgust or Anger - Inside Out * Elsa or Anna - Frozen * Blossom, or Miss Bellum - The Powerpuff Girls * Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Ting-Ting, Su, or Mei - Mulan * Neera, Plio, Suri, or Zini - Dinosaur * Megara or any of The Muses - Hercules * Princess Fiona, Shrek, Puss in Boots, or Kitty Softpaws - Shrek franchise * Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, or Rarity - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Jane Porter, Terk, or Kala - Tarzan * Cindy Vortex - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Princess Peach or Princess Daisy - Super Mario Bros. * Sally Skellington - The Nightmare Before Christmas * Emily the Corpse Bride - Corpse Bride * Lady Tottington - Wallace and Gromit * Daphne Blake or Velma Dinkley - Scooby-Doo * Elena - Elena of Avalor * Judy Hopps - Zootopia * Vanellope von Schweetz, Sergeant Calhoun or Shank - Wreck-It Ralph and Ralph Breaks the Internet * Princess Atta, Francis, or Gypsy - A Bug's Life * Jessie, Sarge, Bo Peep, Barbie, or Forky - Toy Story * Goldie or Peepers - Rock-A-Doodle * Petunia Rhubarb - VeggieTales * Chel - The Road to El Dorado * Stella, Heather, or Verne - Over the Hedge * Belle, any of The Bimbettes, or Angelique - Beauty and the Beast * Princess Jasmine, Iago, or Thundra - Aladdin franchise * Elmo, or Abby Cadabby - Sesame Street * Red Fraggle or Mokey Fraggle - Fraggle Rock * Smurfette or Vexy - The Smurfs * Poppy - Trolls * Kayley - Quest for Camelot * Sam Sparks, or Steve the Monkey - Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * María Posada - The Book of Life * Astrid Hofferson - How to Train Your Dragon * Katie or Gidget - The Secret Life of Pets * Miriam - The Prince of Egypt * Kim Possible - Kim Possible * Helen Parr Violet Parr, or Mirage - The Incredibles * Robin Hood or Maid Marian - Robin Hood * Ariel, or Vanessa - The Little Mermaid * Nala, Zazu, Kiara, Tatiana, or Fuli - The Lion King franchise * Captain Amelia - Treasure Planet * Merida - Brave * Esmeralda, or Phoebus - The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Tigress or Viper - Kung Fu Panda * Judy Hopps - Zootopia * Ranger Tabes - We Bare Bears * Jewel, Eva or Gabi - Rio franchise * Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, or Cass Hamada - Big Hero 6 * Sally Carrera or Holly Shiftwell - Cars franchise * Rita Malone - Flushed Away * Leah Estrogen - Osmosis Jones * Wanda or Chloe Carmichael - The Fairly Odd-Parents * Kanga or Kessie - Winnie the Pooh * EVE - WALL-E * Lola Bunny - Looney Tunes * Susan Murphy/Ginormica or General W.R. Monger - Monsters vs. Aliens * Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, or Flame Princess - Adventure Time * Moana - Moana * Mabel Pines, Candy Chiu, or Grenda - Gravity Falls * Margaret - Regular Show * Vanessa Bloome - Bee Movie * Ginger or Fowler - Chicken Run * Wendy Darling, Tinker Bell, or Tiger Lily - Peter Pan * Bianca - The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under * Mittens - Bolt * Human Tiana or Frog Tiana - The Princess and the Frog * Burn - Turbo * Angie or Lola - Shark Tale * Eep Crood - The Croods * Tip or Lucy Tucci - Home * Poppy - Trolls * Brooke or Scratte - Ice Age franchise * Roxanne Ritchi - Megamind * Candy Kong - Donkey Kong * Jessica Rabbit - Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * Gloria or Carmen - Happy Feet franchise * Lani - Surf's Up * Red Puckett - Hoodwinked * Dory, Nemo, Deb, or Destiny - Finding Nemo * Kitty Katswell - T.U.F.F. Puppy * Dumbo or Mrs. Jumbo - Dumbo * Minnie Mouse or Daisy Duck - Mickey Mouse * Cinderella, Anastasia Tremaine, or Drizella Tremaine - Cinderella * Lady, Peg, Angel, or Si and Am - Lady and the Tramp * Duchess, Frou-Frou, Abigail or Amelia - The Aristocats * Mavis - Hotel Transylvania * Giselle - Enchanted * April O'Neil - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Rita, Georgette, Jenny Foxworth, or Oliver - Oliver and Company * Crysta - Ferngully: The Last Rainforest * Jenny - Free Birds * Courtney, Heather, Gwen, LeShawna, Izzy - Total Drama franchise * Helga Pataki, Kidako Moray, or Audrey - Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Jailbreak - The Emoji Movie * Mira Nova - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Anastasia - Anastasia * Sawyer - Cats Don't Dance * Jane Jetson or Judy Jetson - The Jetsons * Betty Rubble or Wilma Flintstone - The Flintstones * Starfire or Raven - Teen Titans * Lori Loud, Leni Loud, or Rita Loud - The Loud House * Princess Odette or Swan Odette - The Swan Princess * Penny Peterson or Patty Peterson - Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Jenna, Boris, or Stella - Balto * Chel - The Road to El Dorado * Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, or Eleanor Miller - Alvin and the Chipmunks * Vixey, Big Mama or Dixie - The Fox and the Hound * Bloom - Winx * Mewsette - Gay Purr-ee * Lilo, Agent Pleakley, Nani or Angel - Lilo and Stitch * Bea Goldfishberg or Angela Fishburger - Fish Hooks * Gadget Hackwrench - Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers * Dulcinea - The Adventures of Puss in Boots * Korra - Avatar: The Last Airbender * Tulip - Storks * Darma - Rock Dog * Rain - Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron * Lucy Wilde or any of the Minions - Despicable Me * Mrs. Brisby or Jenny McBride - The Secret of NIHM * Princess Bala - Antz * Toothiana - Rise of the Guardians * Matilda, Stella, or Silver - The Angry Birds * Nina Lopez or Una - Ferdinand * Abby Mallard - Chicken Little * Audrey - The Lorax * Ladybug or Miss Spider - James and the Giant Peach * Minerva Mink or Rita - Animanaics * Bagheera, Kaa, or Shanti - The Jungle Book * Faline or Bluebelle - Bambi * Malina - The Emperor's New School * Tuptim - The King and I * Anita Radcliffe or Perdita - 101 Dalmatians * Cindy Bear - Yogi Bear * Nita (human or bear) - Brother Bear 2 * Rapunzel - Tangled * Kate - Alpha and Omega * Hyacinth Hippo or Madame Upanova - Fantasia * Colleen - Road Rovers * Princess Aurora, Queen Leah, Flora, Fauna, or Merryweather - Sleeping Beauty * Sasha Le Fleur or Anne Marie - All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise * Bianca - Sheep and Wolves * Janice Templeton - The Boss Baby * Ash, Rosita, or Meena - Sing * Dorothy Gale or Glinda - The Wizard of Oz * Maisie or Tinselina - The Brave Little Toaster franchise * Felicie Milliner - Ballerina * Summer Penguin - Muppet Babies (2018) * Kira - The Dark Crystal * Widget - Wow! Wow! Wubbzy * Tanya Mousekewitz or Cholena - An American Tail * Eliza Thornberry or Debbie Thornberry - The Wild Thornberries * The Blue Fairy or Cleo the Goldfish - Pinocchio * Rebecca Cunningham - TaleSpin * Pocahontas or Nakoma - Pocahontas * Bella - Avenger Penguins * Brandy, Lola Boa, Margo, or Cheryl and Meryl - Brandy & Mr. Whiskers * Izzy, Marina the Mermaid, Queen Coralie or Winger - Jake and the Neverland Pirates * Sour Kangaroo or Sally McDodd - Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who * Yi - Abominable Clover Played Megara in King Juliencules She Works For Hades Clover Played Ogre Fiona in Bing Bong (Shrek) and Mr nervous (sherk) She Is a Ogre wife Clover Played Bo Peep in Talking Animals Story She Is Bo Peep Clover Played Sandy Cheeks in Bing Bong (SpongeBob Squarepants) She Is A Squirrel Clover Played Beulah in The Wreck-It Ralph Movie She's an animatronic possum Clover Played Ma Meerkat in The Bobcat King 1 1/2 She's a mother meerkat Clover Played Bulda in Frozen (Princess Duchess Animal Style) She's a troll Clover Played Miss Kitty in An Einstein Tail: Quincy Goes West and Quincy's Einstein Tails She's a cat Clover Played Esmeralda in The Chesnut Quill of Notre Dame She is a gypsy girl Clover Played Lori Loud in The Comedy House She is the oldest sister Clover Played Greta in Tadashi Hamada (Ferdinand) She is a mare Clover Played The White Rose in Disgust in Wonderland (CartoonCharacterzRock Style) She is a white flower Clover Played Kaitlyn Gellar in Camp Rock (CartoonCharacterzRock Style) and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (CartoonCharacterzRock Style) She is a teenage girl Clover Played Isa in Madagascar/Dora the Explorer and Lyra the Explorer She's an iguana Clover Played Fa Mulan in Cloverlan She is a Chinese maiden dressing up like a man Clover Played Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun in Wreck-It Sweetums She is a dynamite gal Clover Played Backpack in Huggy the Explorer She is a backpack Clover Played Cinderella in Cloverella She is a maid who became a princess Clover Played Alice in Clover in Wonderland (KingJulienRulez Version) She is a daughter Clover Played Tiger Lily in King Julien Pan She is an Indian Clover Played Candace Flynn in Gonzo and Rizzo She is Phinea's teenage sister, Ferb's stepsister, Stacy Hirano's best friend, and Jeremy Johnson's love interest Clover Played Ariel in The Little Lemur She is a mermaid Clover Played Belle in Beauty and the Night Creature She is a French maiden/princess Clover Played Princess Jasmine in Sageladdin She is an Arabian princess Clover Played Princess Atta in A Madagascar Animal's Life She is an ant Clover Played Tantor's Mother in Shinjizan She is a mother elephant Clover Played Jane Porter in King Julienzan and King Julienzan and Clover She is Tarzan's girlfriend Clover Played Lin in Spirited Away (King Julien Style) She is a Yuna worker Clover Played Princess Aurora in Sleeping Clover She is a Brier Rose Clover Played Misty the Llama in The Kingdom's New Groove She is Pacha's llama Clover Played Barbie in Dylan's Creature Story She is a Barbie doll Clover Played Frog Tiana in The Princess and the Lemur (KingJulienRulez Verison) She is a frog Clover Played Lady Monkey in The Animated Cartoon Book (BeautifulandWonderful Style) She is a female monkey Clover Played Mimi in Pokémon (kenzcoolz style) She is a Pokemon trainer Clover Played Auntie Shrew in The Secret of NIMH (Davidchannel Animal Style) She is a babysitting shrew Clover Played Celia Mae in Wild Animals, Inc. (Chris2003 Style) She is a purple one-eyed monster with snakes for hair Clover Played Colleen in Road Lemurs She is a collie Clover Played Judy Hopps in Jungletopia She is a rabbit Clover Played Diane in Poppet (Unikitty) She is a citizen of Unikingdom Clover Played Giggles McDimples in Toon Story (DevonChrome Style) She is a miniature plastic doll Clover Played Elmo in Sesame Street (All Mixed Up Version) and Clover's World She is a 3 1/2 year old red monster Clover Played Curly Bear in Sesame Street (Cartoon and Disney Style) She is a bear cub Clover Played Mama Bear in Sesame Street (TheCityMaker) She is a brown bear Clover Played Taylor Holbrook in Cartoon Characters University She is a member of the PNK sorority Clover Played Rita in Private and Company She is a saluki Clover Played Duchess in The Aristolemurs She is a cat Clover Played Peg in Tigress and the Po She is a dog Clover Played Saywer in Lemurs Don't Dance She is a cat Clover Played Adult Nala in The Lemur King and The Lemur King II: King Julien's Troop She is a lioness Clover Played Jewel in Rio (KingJulienRulez Style) She is a Spix's macaw Clover Played Angie in Foosa Tale She is an angel fish Clover Played Princess Bala in Lemurz She is an ant Clover Played Neera in Lemur (Dinosaur) She is an Iguanadon Clover Played Bianca in The Rescuers (KingJulienRulez Version) and The Rescuers Down Under (KingJulienRulez Version) She is a mouse Clover Played Aunt Billie in Meet the robinsons (kenzcoolz style) She is a train model controller Clover Played Oliver in Clover and Company She is a kitten Clover Played Slippy Napkins in Bravest kenzcoolz warriors She is a Hi-5 Alien Clover Played Sally Buns in Sausage Party (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) She is a hot dog bun Clover Played Marina in Happily ever after (kenzcoolz style) She is a Dwarfelle Clover Played Miss Piggy in The Netflix Stars She is a Muppet pig Clover Played Sham in Himitsu no creature! She is a Cocotama Clover Played The Dragon in Ratso (Shrek) She's a dragon Clover Played Andie in The Mango Job She is a squirrel Clover Played Miss Beans in King Julien (Rango) She is a desert iguana Clover Played Joy in Inside Out (KingJulienRulez Style) She is an emotion Clover Played Featherduster in Beauty and the Lion (KingJulienRulez Style) She is a featherduster Clover Played Pocahontas in Cloverhontas She is a Native-American woman Clover Played Maid Marian in King Julien Hood She is a vixen Clover Played Mrs. Judson in The Great Lemur Detective She is a mouse Clover Played Gloria in Happy Feet (KingJulienRulez Version) She is an Emperor Penguin Clover Played Tigress in Kung Fu Lemur (KingJulienRulez Version) She is a tigress Clover Played Clover in Totally Spies (Madagascar Version) She is a spy Clover Played Petunia Rhubarb in MadagascarTales and MadagascarTales in the House She is a rhubarb Clover Played Daisy in Show Lemurs She is a dog Clover Played Marina in King Julien: Legends of the Seven Seas She is a Sea Farer Clover Played Elsa in Frozen (KingJulienRulez Style) She is a Snow Queen Clover Played Zini in Wolf (Dinosaur) She is a male Sifaka lemur Clover Played Eve in JULI-EN She is a robot Clover Played Wyldstyle in The Lemur Movie She is a Lego figure Clover Played Dr. Plithiver in Legend of the guardians: the creatures of ga’hoole She is a snake Clover Played Dumbo in Clover (Dumbo) She is a baby elephant Clover Played Thumbelina in Cloverlina She is a tiny fairy Clover Played Princess Leia in Star Wars (All Hail King Julien Style) She is a princess Clover Played Billy Bob the Lemur in The Animal Show (KingJulienRulez Version) She is a male Aye-Aye lemur Clover Played Sally Carrera in Lemurs (Cars) She is a Porsche 996 Clover Played Kim Possible in Clover Possible She is a crime-fighting heroine Clover Played Star Butterfly in Clover vs. The Forces of Evil She is a teenager Clover Played Piper Pinwheel in Lemurs (Robots) She is a robot Clover Played Princess Yum-Yum in The Felon and the Cobbler She is a princess Clover Played Astrid in How to Train Your Lizard She is a Viking warrior Clover Played Charlotte the Spider in Clover's Tree She is a spider Clover Played Wonder Woman in Wonder Lemur She is a superheroine Clover Played SpongeBob SquarePants in LemurClover OrangeTail She is a sponge Clover Played Burn in King Julien (Turbo) She is a snail Clover Played Ginger in Lemur Run She is a chicken Clover Played Luna in Space Lemurs She is a chimpanzee Clover Played Salvation Army Guy in 12 pains of chirmas (my version) She hates charities Clover Played Lady Tottington in Jake and Stinky: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit She is a British lady Clover Played Dora in Clover the Explorer She is a young explorer Clover Played Sara Lavrof in King Julien: The Lost Explorer She is an archaeologist Clover Played Lucy in Hotel Transylvania 3 ( Chracter style She is a blue spiky blob Clover Played Moxie in Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) She is a troll Clover Played Silver in The Angry Creatures Movie 2 She is a Peale's falcon Clover Played Harriet Bouffant in Melody (Abby Hatcher) She is a ragdoll fuzzly Portrayals * In All Hail Buster Moon, she is played by Pavi * In All Hail Rafiki, she is played by Jewel * In All Hail Hector, she is played by Carmen Sanchez * In All Hail Bugs Bunny, she is played by Judy Hopps * In All hail tigger, she is played by Strawberry Kiss * In All Hail King Julien (NatureRules1 Version), she is played by a Desert Cottontail Relatives * Sister - Crimson * Grandmother - Grandma Rose (deceased) * Grandfather - Grandpa Rose (deceased) * Husband - Sage Moondancer * Mother - Unnamed Mum (deceased) * Father - Unnamed Dad (deceased) * Brother-in-law - Koto (deceased) Gallery Promotional Photos Clover_Cover.png Clover_hand_stand.png AHKJpromotionalphoto.jpg Intro (Season 1-5) AHKJgangts.jpg SlomoDancingLemurs.jpg Season 1 The First Time She Happens.jpg|The very first time we see Clover Screen Shot 2015-09-05 at 2.05.45 PM.png|Clover, with Maurice and a now-kinged Julien CloMoexpectblisscoma.jpg|Clover and Maurice are expecting a bliss coma coming out from King Julien in a matter of seconds. Clover covers her ears.jpg|Clover and Maurice cover their ears from King Julien's obnoxious laughing after Uncle King Julien gave him his crown. CloMoKM copy.jpg|Clove and Maurice kind of want King Julien to throw a smaller party. Tumblr nrtd8kpi661u6zdt0o8 1280.png|"Hostiles on the perimeter." Threat neutralized.jpg|"Threat neutralized. I repeat..." CloMoinjured.png|Maurice tends to Clover's injury from a pack of stampeding fossa from last night. CloMoKM.jpg|Clover and Maurice look at each other weirdly while King Julien is crying that he didn't make it to the keytar solo. Clover and Masikura.jpg|Clover and Masikura unsure about "repopulating." CloverMomoMasikura.png|Aside from Clover and Masikura, Maurice isn't so sure about 'repopulating' either. Jover.png|King Julien and Clover 8djV8j4.png|"I have so many ideas your uncle would never let me implement." DEFTclover.jpg|"Delta Echo Foxtrot, perimeter's clear. Booty Quake has taken the stage. Repeat: Booty Quake is on the move. Over." Clover_couldn't_wait.jpg|"I can't wait to see the fear in their eyes as they lie about how great they think you are." Tumblr nrtdhh8aZq1u6zdt0o8 500.png|Clover in one of her delusions of a revolution. Clover, Maurice, and King Julien at the Cove of Wonders.jpg|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice at the Cove of Wonders KingJulienssafefornow.png|"King Julien, you're safe. For now." Tellmauriceverythinglater.jpg|Clover gives King Julien and Maurice news about the 1% who doesn't like Julien starting a rebellion. Clover is ready.jpg|"As I was saying, it starts as one. But one bad mango can poison the entire kingdom." Clover Maurice and King Julien.jpg|Clover, Maurice, and King Julien Clovercheckedhimout.jpg|"He's clean, and I've checked him out all the way back to his ancestors." Cloverstartofrebellion.png|"This is the start of a rebellion." KJkeepupthegoodworkClover.png|King Julien wants Clover to keep up with investigating who King Julien's #1 hater is. Screen_Shot_1398-07-19_at_7.05.32_PM.png|"It can't be." Clover sleeps on the job.png|Clover asleep after being up all night long studying possible suspects. KingJuliencantfeelanything.jpg|"Oh, sorry. I've been up for two days." A Bigger Conspiracy.png|"A bigger conspiracy, the New World Order, the Old World Order!" Clover_furious.jpg|"The citizen who truly has it out for King Julien is..." I got this.png|"Don't worry. I got this." Clover saves King Julien.png|Clover saves King Julien from a rising balloon of Franksgiving wish rocks. ClovermuststayclosetoKing.jpg|"Just to be safe, I think I should stay close to you." CloMoETF.png|"And by this, I'm assuming you mean 'completely delusional.' Cloversandbox.jpg|"Someone is trying to hurt you, King Julien, and that means we're playing in my sandbox now." Cloveroohooh.jpg|Clover wants to tell King Julien something. Tumblr inline nhyk3m4ZCd1rvg9kl.png|"Did you know I can kill 45 different ways with just my teeth?" Cloverbehindbushes.jpg|Clover stalking against Karl KJN_ep103_01142703_RGB.jpg|Clover ready to battle against Karl. Tumblr nrtdzbyfR41u6zdt0o3 1280.png|Clover and Maurice captured by Karl CloMobrilliantjulien.jpg|Maurice asks Clover if Karl's showdown against King Julien is actually brilliant. Cloverlivesinreality.jpg|"Please. I live in reality, and in reality, King Julien cannot beat Karl." Lemurstandagainstkarl.jpg|King Julien, Maurice, and Clover stand up against Karl. KarldestroysClover.png|Here is the scenario: Karl is about to destroy Clover before he can destroy Julien like she suggested. What happens next? CloverEITH.jpg|"A group is just a mob that hasn't turned yet." Tail twitch.jpg|"See that? Tail twitch. That means danger!" ClovervsHorst.jpg|Clover interrogating Horst Screen_Shot_1398-07-19_at_7.07.19_PM.png|"Don't wanna talk? Fine. Then, this is about to get real." Cloveralmostdonewithinterrogation.jpg|"Last one on the list. Mort, interrogation: Party of One." Lockdown related scenarios.jpg|"Nobody panic! I trained for a variety of lockdown related scenarios." Clover_behind_King_Julien.jpg|Clover gets behind King Julien against an angry mob Another waterslide.jpg|"Another waterslide? Really?" Clover King Julien bars.jpg|King Julien explains to Clover about how much fun his "peoples" are having. CloverchucklesROTUK.jpg|Clover chuckling at the thought of Uncle King Julien being the actual current king. The Girl You Like.jpg|"New King Julien felt the kingdom wasn't limber enough." CloverUncleUpsideDown.jpg|"This is King Julien's bungee jumping spa." All-Hail-King-Julien-Episode-5-Return-of-the-Uncle-King.jpg|"You forbade me to speak unless it was an emergency because you said that my paranoia gave you gas." ClortROTUK.png|"Cut it out, Mort. I'm sure Uncle King Julien knows what he's doing." Clover has fun.jpg|With a trip down the waterslide, Clover finally gets a chance to have some real fun. WetClovr.jpg|"I just had fun, and it wasn't that bad." Clover confronts Uncle Julien.jpg|"Say that again real slow. I don't wanna miss a word." Somethingshecouldneverunsee.png|"I can never un-see that." Clover inside fossa suit.jpg|"Stay close to me." Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 10.19.39 AM.png|"Admittedly, for me, danger is fun." Clover ruined the wedding.jpg|Clover allegedly punches Pancho during his wedding with Sharon. CloverKJMauriceoncliff.jpg|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice up on a really tall cliff. Where'd_you_come_from.jpg|Clover, Maurice, and King Julien stunned to see Xixi fly in tumblr_od0wudrrpH1uarnuao2_1280.png|King Julien makes his decision to let Clover go on vacation. Screen_Shot_1398-07-19_at_7.36.23_PM.png|Clover, Xixi, and Mort on vacation Cloveronholiday.jpg|"If it's all the same to you, if I can't be working, I'd rather focus on my writing and not spend too much time doing whatever all this is." CloverPancho.jpg|"Get that whistle away from me before I feed it to you." Cloverholidaywaste.jpg|"Maybe this holiday won't be a waste after all." Sage introduction.png|Sage introduces himself to Clover ClagerS01E06.jpg|"Are you alone?" Cute_Clover.png|Clover in awe when she meets Sage Tumblr_nm8ua6gtbw1skiltjo1_500.png|"I don't think I've ever met anyone like you." Sage's closed circle.png|Clover is being described by Sage as a closed circle Cloverlowerback.jpg|"Oh. Right here on the lower back. Forever. Okay." Clover's grumpy face.jpg|Clover's grumpy face against Sage's thought of danger Thatsbetter.jpg|"Ah. That's better." Cloverrealitysinkin.jpg|"Nothing. Just a bit of reality sinking in." Sage_and_the_butterfly.jpg|"You've been talking to that butterfly for almost an hour." Clager is born.jpg|Clover and Sage fighting the fossa together Eat_Prey_Shove.png|Clover and Sage Ted_And_Clover.jpg|Ted and Clover MoorejoverEPS.jpg|Clover learns her lesson from King Julien about choosing fun over her job, for she can do either. Clover thanks.png|"Uh, thanks." Clover_and_the_gang.jpg|Clover, Sage, Maurice, and King Julien Clover's fanfictions are private.png|"My fan fiction is private, and it better stay that way!" Clover_and_Masikura_surprised.jpg|Clover and Masikura surprised at King Julien's idea of science Science has abandoned us Clover.png|King Julien freaks out in front of Clover that science has caused the kingdom grief. LemursThreeHBMWS.jpg|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice check the hot tub to make sure there's water, only to find Horst who's hit the bottom. King Julien hugs Clover.jpg|Clover being hugged by King Julien Cloverfoundpaintbrush.jpg|"I found this on perimeter duty. Someone's been using this to deface government property." All-Hail-King-Julien-Episode-8-Viva-Mort.jpg|"I don't know what it all means yet, but I've been seeing 'LALA' everywhere." CloMoVM.jpg|"If you ever need someone to open up to release all those feelings bottled up inside, you can talk to me." Clover_pokpok.jpg|"I found pok-pok residue at a crime scene today Screen_Shot_1398-07-19_at_8.43.18_PM.png|"What're you doing?" Screen_Shot_2015-08-21_at_8.20.42_AM.png|Clover pushes evidence of Abner and Becca Clover_growling.png|Clover stares angrily at Becca TellClovereverything.jpg|"You're gonna tell me everything." CloverVM.jpg|"Saving King Julien is definitely the right call. It would be pretty cool to start a rebellion though. But it's not really a rebellion, is it?" Freaking_out_over_nothing.jpg|"Freaking out over nothing! Really!" Clover Really.jpg|"It eats nuts too?" 1469809_1428859942899_full.png|King Julien lies to Clover and the other lemurs about the Mega-Gecko Clover_prepares_search_party.png|"Listen up, people. There is only one thing to do now and that is to hunt the Mega-Gecko!" Hunter gatherers.png|"Well, it's time to become 'hunter-gatherers!'" I-think-you-should-rest-jover-38377895-500-279.png|"Impossible. I won't sleep, I won't eat, I'll neglect important personal relationships." Clover's team.jpg|"Well, I have gathered the best of the best..." CloverTRRBL.png|Clover doesn't know how she feels about her recruits who are helping her defeat the Mega-Gecko. Tumblr_nni9qfAPt01rkix9bo1_500.png|King Julien helps Clover and her team with finding the Mega-Gecko Lemurs vs Gecko.jpg|Clover and her volunteers go against what they think as the Mega-Gecko GroupTRRBL.jpg|"Well, that oughta do it." It's the kingdom I'm pointing at.jpg|"It's the kingdom I'm pointing at." I've got this KJ.png|King Julien ensures Clover that he has to take care of the Mega Gecko himself Whatdidyoudo.jpg|"What did you do?" Screen_Shot_2015-09-05_at_2.11.10_PM.png|Clover, King Julien, Timo, and Xixi Clover_puzzled.jpg|Clover is in disbelief that she's about to defeat the Mega-Gecko nmgH.jpg|Clover and Mort find King Julien reading fast rather than sleeping in a regular pace. Clover, King Julien, and Keytar.png|King Julien gets inspired by Clover's thought about the kingdom without crime in a day. Clover_drinks_coffee.jpg|Clover tastes a cup of coffee. CloverKJBJ.jpg|Clover feels something in her after she tasted two cups of Brown Julien at one time. Cloverliftuo.jpg|"Oh, yeah, baby! Liftoff!" That's_a_bug.jpg|"That's a bug." All-Hail-King-Julien-Episode-10-One-More-Cup.jpg|"Okay, Maurice. You've convinced me. Coffee must be stopped." Clover_and_Smart_Mort.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Smart Mort Tenpinlock.jpg|"This is a ten-pin lock. It could take me hours to get through it." Image-1428614701.jpg|Clover's face against Malagasy giant rats Tumblr oigree6MP61u6zdt0o9 500.gif Clover's Fiery Eyes.gif Season 2 CloverChokingMaryAnn.jpg|Clover choking herself as a way of fighting the fossa she trapped with her net. King Julien plans on lemurizing.png|King Julien doesn't want Clover attacking the rope-trapped fossa because he wants to "lemur-ize" it. LemursfourMFF.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Mort, and Maurice trying to lemurize a fossa. Cloverwhogoesthere.jpg|"Halt! Who goes there?" Clover bums King Julien.jpg|"Am I?" Joverburnitalldown.jpg|"They'll burn it all down. Burn it. Burn it all down!" Lemursthreenetrap.jpg|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice get caught by Mary Ann's net trap. Cloverinhottub.jpg|"Phase One of Operation: Cooking Spices was meant to show everyone what a savage animal Mary Ann is." Mary Ann eats lemurs.jpg|The lemurs were about to be eaten by Mary Ann until... Lemurs in a pot.jpg|The poor lemurs who are about to be eaten by Mary Ann in shock that Horst is her husband! Clover with Horst, Momo, and KJ.jpg|Clover with Horst, Maurice, and King Julien CloverDATNB.jpg|Clover watching the other lemurs fighting against who's wearing diapers and who isn't. Clover in a diaper.jpg|"I feel ridiculous." Clover's big grin.jpg|Clover wants answers from Mort in order to catch the diaper thief. Cloverneeds names.jpg|"I need names, Mort!" Cloverbreakingdowndoor.png|While trying to find the diaper thief at Ted and Dorothy's hut, she had to break down various doors in various rooms. Ted and diapered Clover.jpg|Clover having caught Ted as the "imposter" diaper thief. Clover witnesses Mort's death.jpg|Clover witnesses Mort's supposed death. Screen_Shot_1398-07-19_at_10.41.26_PM.png|When King Julien tells his peoples to take off their diapers, Clover and Maurice take theirs off too. CrimsonandClover.jpg|Clover sees her twin sister Crimson CrimsonClover.png|And it looks like they're getting along already. Or are they? tumblr_odbyfm2Qwm1uarnuao4_1280.png|Clover advises her king to not let Crimson stay, but he wouldn't listen to her. Clover's Monicle.jpg|"I'll get right to it. It's been great catching up with you, and I'm sure you had fun endangering the King the past few days. But it's time for you to leave." Cloverdidtheysaysomething.jpg|"Why? Did they say something?" CrimsonnClover.jpg|However, despite Clover's insistence for her sister to go away, Crimson tells her that King Julien wants her to stay Clover vs Crimson Lumber.jpg|Clover punches on some boards with Crimson drawn on them. tumblr_o820du6TQm1u6zdt0o8_500.jpg|Masikura gives Clover advice on sisterhood. ClovergetsMasikurasadvise.jpg|"Well, okay, yeah. That's actually good advice." Clover and Maurice.jpg|Clover and Maurice are suspicious about King Julien marrying her sister, Crimson. Clomomort.jpg|"Look at them. Carefree and laughing. Makes you sick." All-Hail-King-Julien-Season-2-Episode-3-Crimson-and-Clover.jpg|"It might feel a bit better if I break into her bedchambers and do a thorough search. You know, make sure everything's on the up and up." Clover sounds crazy.jpg|"Crazy? I sound crazy! Ha ha ha!" tumblr_o820du6TQm1u6zdt0o3_500.jpg|"You haven't seen crazy yet!" CloverandCrimsonknife.jpg|Clover is wondering what Crimson is gonna do with a knife. You don't see this every day.jpg|Clover discovers that Crimson is going to marry King Julien when she finds evidence in which she thinks Crimson could demise him. Cloveroverexcitedsecbreach.jpg|"Please tell me there was a sudden and unexpected security breach that requires my immediate attention." CloMotired.jpg|"I'm going back to bed." Blending him up as we speak.png|Clover carrying an anxious King Julien because his 'divine' pineapple is reported missing. Clover'stheftsystem.jpg|"Theft deterrent system. Footprints. Whoever did this must have stepped on it on the way out." Cloverisawesome.jpg|"And if I had to put the hurt on every child lemur in this village to get your pineapple back, then so be it." Cloverreadytoattack.jpg|Clover is ready to attack anyone for answers. Screen_Shot_1398-07-19_at_11.19.54_PM.png|Clover notices that she mistakenly took Maurice as someone she thought she needed answers from. CloMoropetrap.png|"This was something I installed when King Julien was on that crash diet wanting something to prevent him from sneaking out for midnight snack." The Three in Mort's Stump.jpg|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice find Mort thinking that he was the pineapple thief. Pineappleofmyeye.jpg|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice finally found Mort at the top of a really high cliff with the pineapple! Fossa or really bad spot.png|To make matters worse, it looks like the fossa found them too! Jover pineapple.jpg|"We're caught between the fossa and a really bad spot." Lemursstilloncliffstill.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort (still with the pineapple) are still up on top of the cliff. King Julien's alive again.png|"King Julien, I promise that from this day forth, your pineapple will never leave my sight." Cloverdoeseverybedroomneedthsis.jpg|"Um, are you sure everyone wants that in their bedrooms, your majesty?" Cloverstoprighttheremort.jpg|"Stop right there, Mort. You can't just give it to him." King Julien makes Clover Smile.png|"And I have money now, too. And I am so happy now, too." Maurice and Clover stunned.jpg|Clover and Maurice disappointed that King Julien is giving away his crown to Mort. LemursFourBD.jpg|"I'm taking every precaution to protect you, but just wanted to remind you that these things have not going smoothly in the past." tumblr_od6up1czBH1uarnuao1_1280.png|King Julien gets an idea from Clover to get a body double. CloverBDOBS.jpg|"And I already have the perfect candidate." LemursthreeplusMagicSteve.jpg|"But he looks exactly like you. He's perfect!" Cloverpeoplethinkitsjulien.jpg|"But, King Julien, the whole point of a body double is that people think it's you." Clover checks King Julien's.jpg|Clover checks King Julien's rear to see if he still has fossa bite marks to make sure that he is the real King Julien, and not Magic Steve. Can I please finish my story.jpg|King Julien tells Clover what happened when Magic Steve pushed him off a cliff. Joverfitorage.png|"I'M GONNA DO HIM IN!" Sage on Clover.jpg|Clover being crushed by a bandaged Sage. King Julien Apeaser of the Gorch.jpg|Clover brings fruit for King Julien to throw to the Gorch which many believe to be a monster. tumblr_od6vh7T4AV1uarnuao2_1280.png|"I always thought the Gorch was just a made-up jungle legend, like Bigfoot or the Golden Mango, or childhood dreams that don't end in tears. AHKJ Election.png|Clover watches King Julien try to throw fruit to the Gorch. Lemursinacave.jpg|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice look for Mort who got tossed into the cave from an attempt to feed the Gorch. King Julien screams in the dark.jpg|Clover in a cave with Maurice and a mortified King Julien. Joverhardcore.jpg|"Hardcore!" All-Hail-King-Julien-Season-2-Episode-7-Election.jpg|"What can I do, King Julien? Put me to work." On it CloMo.jpg|King Julien gives Clover and Maurice a special assignment: to find out who Doc Sugarfoot really is. tumblr_o7t01t9U981vqyy4xo3_1280.jpg|"What's wrong, little guy? Got gas?" All-Hail-King-Julien-Season-2-Episode-8-Daddy-Julien.jpg|Ted and Dorothy want Clover to get involved with being a good mommy for a future generation. Clover and the Egg.jpg|"My little eggy-weggy going out patrolling with mummy-wummy today." Cloverandbabycroc.jpg|"Oh! He's actually kind of cute. Yes, he is, the widdle cwocodile." Cloverdoyouhearthat.jpg|"Do you hear that?" Everybody Behind Clover.jpg|All the other lemurs get behind Clover thinking that something dangerous is coming out of the bushes! KJ and Rob.jpg|Clover watches King Julien and Rob McTodd's greeting. That's So Rob.jpg|"You mean you did... that intentionally?" King's Bodyguard.jpg|"You really don't like that Rob McTodd bloke, do you?" CloMo apologies.jpg|"Maurice, I am so sorry. But, come on, you fell for that three times." CloMoTSR.png|Clover and Maurice Baffled Lemurs.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort shocked to see Rob's shockingly true form! Clover's secret admirer.jpg|"I've got a secret admirer?" ClovercrossbowTMITIB.jpg|"Whoever this guy is, he really gets me." All-Hail-King-Julien-Season-2-Episode-10-The-Man-in-the-Iron-Booty.jpg|Clover doesn't know why Sage is beside her up in a cliff in the first place. Cloverpaperbagcliff.jpg|Clover takes the paper bag off of the mystery fighter's face to reveal that it was Sage trying to stop her. Whyareyouheresage.jpg|"Why are you here, Sage?!" Clover'sClover.png|"What? That doesn't make any sense. I'm Clover. Why would I do that?" ClagerTMITIB.jpg|Sage gives Clover a basket of clams he got paid in by Crimson. CrimsonandCloverbattle.jpg|Crimson and Clover literally fight against each other in Feartopia. Lemur sisters hugging.jpg|Clover and Crimson hug each other as they apologize to each other for fighting. Lemurs and Spacecraft.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort discover what they need to take them to the moon. Clover'smoonplan.jpg|"Well put our own laser on the moon, and burn the crocodile kingdom down in a pre-emptive strike!" JoverMP.jpg|King Julien pantomimes what the emergency Ted is going to tell Clover in order for her to not come to his space mission. Clover microphone.png|"This is Charlie, Lima, Oscar, Victor... It's Clover. Why did you leave without me?" Clover and Timo.jpg|"I definitely can hear your." Clovertimoandmort.png|Clover, Mort, and Timo hear from King Julien and Maurice that they are still alive. Jover in Space Cave.png|Clover finds King Julien and Maurice in a cave in which the boys thought it was on Mars, but it turns out they're still in Madagascar after all. SpacePrimatesmoonwalk.jpg|King Julien, Clover, Maurice, Mort, and their new simian friend, Stanislav, do their heroic slo-mo walk. Space Primates.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort attempt to take Stanislav, the Russian space chimp, back to Russia. True Bromance AHKJ.jpg|"I'm afraid Glitter Heartz, and especially, Smiley Faces are outside my area of expertise, your majesty." tumblr_od6vh7T4AV1uarnuao3_1280.png|Clover and King Julien are unaware of how Maurice has been acting lately or why that is. Cloverinvestigates.jpg|"So I'm gonna go investigate." Cloverstalks.jpg|Clover goes undercover to see what Maurice has been up to lately. tumblr_p5harw1ZCz1uarnuao6_1280.png|"Mission accomplished!" tumblr_od7umx3AHG1uarnuao2_1280.png|Clover and King Julien try to find the perfect replacement advisor to fill in for Maurice since he's in charge of the Rat Kingdom now a days. Cloververyadult.jpg|"Good. Finally. That's very adult of you, your majesty. Now, can we just go over there and tell him how you feel?" Jover TB.jpg|King Julien tells Clover his idea of 'stalking' towards Maurice in order to get him back to his kingdom. Clovereadinguntil.jpg|"Thysander Plunderhorse faced off... Ooh." Cloverishy.jpg|"No! I... I mean... Uhhhhhhh..." Clover and Julien discover words.jpg|Clover and King Julien are both awestruck with words in the book of all the Julien kings. You can tell we're related.png|King Julien, Clover, and Maurice go over the previous kings that came before him. At one point, he romantically nods at Clover that he and King Julien I were related. Cloverblankpages.jpg|"Look at all these beautiful blank pages. Ooh. To be able to write in that book. Just a little. A few words." Clovercangetwriting.jpg|"If you'd actually go take a nap, then I could get writing." Clover ghostwriting.jpg|King Julien, Maurice, and Mort unknowingly witness Clover ghostwriting false stories about King Julien. LemursthreeTKWWBK.png|"I'm sorry, your majesty. I... I couldn't help myself." Clover_and_Julien_TKWWBK.png|Clover and King Julien wonder if the other lemurs want to hear more exciting adventures. KJ and Clover meet Fred.png|Clover and King Julien are both surprised to see an enraged Fred the Giant Scorpion. King Julien's stories.jpg|Clover, Maurice, Fred, and the rest of the kingdom get to hear King Julien's 'real' stories. LemursfourTKWWBK.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice and Mort telling real stories of Fred the Giant Scorpion to the lemurs. Joverfingergun.jpg|King Julien uses Clover's arms as laser guns for his true stories of Fred the Scorpion. Nice work KJ.png|"Nice work, your majesty. Although, I could have written it better." Get Todd Out Of Here.png|King Julien prompts Clover to get Todd out of Fred's way. Lemurs and Masikura meet Frank.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Masikura meet Frank the Sky God for the first time in person. Lemurs shocked at Frank.jpg|Clover, Maurice, and King Julien are shocked to see that Frank the Sky God is actually controlled by Karl! all-hail-king-julien-s02e14-web-x264-strife-large.jpg|"Not so fast, Karl. I'm not giving up my king without a fight." Clover who's the big guy.jpg|"So, who's the big guy?" AHKJ Ep214.jpg|Clover, Maurice, and King Julien finally come to their senses that Frank doesn't actually exist, or does he? Lemurs disgusted.jpg|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice try to find auditions for who's going to be Club Moist's signature act. LemursamazedatMortsining.jpg|"I don't believe it. Is that?" Clover's BIG assignment.png|Clover's big grin when she gets her biggest assignment she has ever dreamed of! Clover can't allow it.png|"Your majesty, I can't allow that." King Julien hushes.jpg|Although Clover and Maurice didn't want things to go too big, King Julien tells them what he thinks they should do anyways. KJ proud of Clover.png|King Julien congratulates Clover on using all of her ideas his Uncle wouldn't let her implement to track down the phantom. CloverKJaintsick.png|"These are not his last days. King Julien is not actually sick." Clovertendsickjulien.png|Clover finds out that King Julien really is sick. Clover and Uncle King Julien again.jpg|"King Julien, your uncle is working with the fossa to steal your kingdom." CloverKJE.png|"What have you ever done for me?" KingJuliensnotsickhespoisoned.jpg|"No, King Julien. You're not sick after all. You're showing symptoms because you're being poisoned by my sister." Jover KJend.png|Clover protects King Julien from eating the soup because it's contaminated with poison. She also protects him from the fossa. Clovervsfoosa.jpg|Clover fighting against the large hungry pack of fossa again. King Julien is gone.jpg|"We don't rest until we find King Julien, and in the meantime, someone needs to hold the kingdom together. So, man up, wipe your nose, and try to look like you know what you're doing." Season 3 WheresKJNow.jpg|Clover, Maurice, Timo, and Mort hear King Julien's supposed final moments. Mango Shortage.jpg|Maurice gives Clover a mango when wishing her the best of luck to find King Julien. Cloverwhoarethey.jpg|"Who are they?" Clomothoughtdead.jpg|"I thought they were dead." KingJuliensYourSon.jpg|"He's your son!" LemursReallyInTrouble.jpg|Clover and Mort are going down with the ship, while Maurice and King Julien are having their own troubles. Clover_Holding_Breath_(1).png|Clover holding her breath while the S.S. Pee Pee Pants is sinking. Letsbringuhomesoldier.jpg|"Let's bring you home, soldier." HeyCloversonaboat.png|Clover and Mort sailing to rescue King Julien from the pirates. Clover'seyes.jpg|Clover has her eyes on the pirate ship! KJ's Clover Calls.jpg|Clover and King Julien on a pirate ship. Cloverbeenlookingforyoueverywhere.jpg|"King Julien, I've been looking all over for you." KJ tells Clover postpone.png|King Julien tells Clover to postpone all of his activities she proposed so he can catch up with his parents. BoredLemurs2.jpg|"It's quite amazing how much of our time is spent keeping him out of trouble and cleaning up his messes." Lemur friends hang out.jpg|"We're all friends, we should hang out. I heard about this great show tonight we could go to." Cloverreadyforboxing.png|"Well, wish me luck." Clovernowboxing.png|Clover stands in the ring for her upcoming match with a rat. Cloversboxingcry.jpg|And this is Clover's battle cry. CloMoDDR.jpg|Clover and Maurice discuss the dance recital King Julien had planned since his parents didn't see one. Maurice and Clover love KJ.jpg|Clover blows King Julien a kiss during his recital. AKHJgrouphugDDR.jpg|Clover gets a group hug from King Julien after the dance recital. Jover DDR2.png|"Personally, I'm very happy for you won't be seeing Barty and Julienne for a very long time." OBWAT Get behind me.png|"Get behind me. It could be someone here to hurt you, King Julien." Clovermangomouthgag.jpg|Why did King Julien put a Pok-Pok berry in Clover's mouth? So she wouldn't throw up at the sight of a trespassing Aye-Aye. Clomoparentwatching.jpg|"How did this happen? You were watching his parents." CloverMortOBWAT.jpg|Clover and Mort Lemurs look through books.jpg|The lemurs go through books while trying to research 'brarriage.' LG Jover.png|Clover is going to do as King Julien told her to do: wanting to know when his parents are leaving. Clover's choking.jpg|As King Julien tells Clover his plan about kidnapping his parents, Clover was kind of hoping to give them a little choke. LG New plan.png|"Okay, new plan." Undercoverofdarkness.jpg|"We go undercover of darkness." LG Jover personally.png|"I'll take care of your parents... personally." Cloverlyinginhospitalbed.jpg|Clover lying in a hospital bed with Mort after Karl hit her pretty hard last night in an attempt to kick King Julien's parents out. JG Cheating.png|King Julien enters Clover into the Jungle Games to cheat, but Clover refuses because she plays by the rules. CloverlostagainJG.jpg|Clover becomes disappointed with her sister that her team is losing to Team Feartopia. Cloverputmein.jpg|"Put me in, coach. I'll lie, i'll cheat, I'll steal! Just put me in!" Cloveronpurpose.png|"You did that on purpose." CEOTMK Jover.png|Clover and King Julien don't believe in Mort's tall tale of aliens. LemursfourCEOTMK.png|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice watch Mort sleep to make sure the aliens don't nab him for their science experiments. CEOTMK Hurt.png|"Are you hurt, King Julien?" Clovermartiansarenemise.png|"We are not here to make friends with these martian invaders. They're the enemy, your majesty." Lemurs, Timo, and Masikura.jpg|"Which explains how the aliens found him in King Julien's hut." Ceotmkclover.png|Clover has been assigned by King Julien as the muscle for his mission to find Mort from an alien invasion. KJ, Clover, and Hector.jpg|King Julien, Clover, and Hector Clover and KJ have Mort.jpg|Clover and King Julien rescuing Mort from the 'aliens.' Cloveralertsnavy.jpg|"King Julien, I've alerted our navy to the butterfly threat. They await your orders, sir! TBW What.png|"You framed the butterflies for a water slide attack in order to start a war, didn't you?" TBW Missing Willie.png|"He went down with the ship." TBW Situation Room.png|Clover starts her first Situation Room. TBW Jover has been warned.png|King Julien and Clover find out that the butterflies are joining forces with the crocodiles to start another war! Seeds of Peace Jover.png|King Julien serenades about the seeds of peace to Clover. LemursThreeFFLN.jpg|Maurice, King Julien, and Clover carrying a mallet KingJulienFastfoodcontest.jpg|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice hold a fast food contest, as Clover uses a mallet to smash the failures. Lemursholdmeating.jpg|Clover attending another one of King Julien's meetings. FFLN Disgusted.png|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice disgusted at Mort's secret delicacy at first. LemursThreetastetest.jpg|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice try to taste a booty doodle. FFLN KJ interests Clover.png|King Julien interests Clover with his Booty Doodles. CloverEatsCandy.jpg|No sooner did she tried it, she began to feel a taste sensation. Cloverlovestruck.jpg|Clover falls in love with a giant Booty Doodle bar in her fantasy. RIP Booty Doodle.jpg|Clover mourning over the loss of her imaginary giant Booty Doodle boyfriend. Cloverwithouteyelashes.png|Clover smiles again seeing the giant imaginary Booty Doodle still alive for the first time since she left its thought-of grave. Cloverlikey.png|"Me likey!" FFLN Gotta get more.png|"Gotta get some more." Clovereatsbootydoodles.png|Over time, Clover began to take more Booty Doodles from others. Fatcloverindoors.png|But unfortunately, this is the end result if you let Clover eat so much Booty Doodles. Fatcloverstanding.png|As soon as fat Clover hears King Julien's cries for help, she tries to save her king. Fatcloverflying.png|And yet, the magnetic force from the new Booty Doodles ingredients seem to attach Clover too. Fatclovernogiveup.png|Despite the last plan having backfired, she still tries to save her king and everyone else from getting closer to the moon. Fatcloverslam.png|So she uses a trampoline under the volcano and places herself on top of a volcano to roll herself down the volcano and onto the trampoline to save everyone. Fatcloversnack.png|"I suppose a little snack might do me right." GOML Jover 1.png|King Julien tries to calm Clover down from one of her usual antics. WithoutCloversknolwedge.jpg|"You went where without my knowledge?!" Cloverdoubtsscorpions.png|Clover is not amused about King Julien's idea of scorpions as the kingdom's newest defense. Cloverquittingtime.jpg|Clover quits her job as Captain of the Ring-Tail guard because of the lemurs being able to defend themselves with scorpions. Bwains.jpg|"I've got a scorpion, and I don't need Clover! Oh, booty, booty, booty! My brains! RIDICULOUS!" Cloverandfredmeditates.jpg|Clover with a meditating Fred the Giant Scorpion. CloverthePainter.jpg|Clover shows Fred the Giant Scorpion the arts of her self-published fantasy novels. King Julien wants Clover back again.png|King Julien changes his mind of scorpions and wants Clover back on the force. Clover devastated.png|Clover becomes worried that King Julien is being plagued by scorpions! Tumblr odbxf4ZyWZ1uarnuao4 1280.png|"That is quite enough." Unhandmyking.png|"Alright, peace is cancelled!" CloverFieryEyes2.0.png|"Unhand my king NOW!" CloveratPROM.jpg|Clover's prom at her academy is Pugilistic Ruckus Of Mayhem! ROTP Jover.png|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice getting ready for the big Lemur School Reunion. CloverinvestigatesROTP.jpg|"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'll keep an eye on Karl. If my tail twitch is correct, he's up to something, and I'm gonna find out what it is." Cloverwatchingkarl.jpg|"I'm watching you, Karl." ClovertheWeirdo.jpg|"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" CloMo hug.jpg|"And now we're hugging. That's great." CloverandKaren.jpg|"Your hand is freakishly strong. Too bad you can't say that for the rest of..." KJ grinds some corn.png|King Julien wants Clover to grind some corn with him. Jover SD.jpg|Clover carrying a frightened King Julien at the sight of a visiting ninja. Clovercordiallyinvited.jpg|Clover has been cordially invited to compete in the Tournament of the Doomed but King Julien expressly doesn't want her to go. Cloverpuzzled.jpg|Clover doesn't care what King Julien says. She just wanted to go attend the Tournament of the Doomed. Clover as a child.jpg|Clover as a child in a flashback Cloverenteringthetournamen.jpg|Clover entering the Tournament of the Doomed. CloverEagerFace.jpg|Clover is very excited that she'll be attending the Tournament of the Doomed. YoungcloverJuliensghost.png|Clover's tragic past where her Grandma Rose died in a back alley brawl against a giant wildebeest through King Julien and Masikura's perspective. KJpokesclover.jpg|King Julien pokes Clover to make her punch while she's in a shock coma. KingJulienCloverMauriceEOTC.jpg|Clover is still in a coma from seeing Vigman Wildebeest. KingJulienCloverTwinsies.jpg|In order to keep Clover in the Tournament of the Doomed, King Julien goes undercover carrying her around in the stadium. KingJulienCloverTwinsies wins.png|And it appears that they're pretty successful throughout. Clover in Frankrilia.jpg|Clover hugging Grandma Rose up in Frank-ri-la. el-combate-de-clover.jpg|"When I saw that wildebeest, it brought back all those memories. All the pain in that day when I lost you forever." CloverinFrankrilawithgramrose.png|Clover in Frankrila with Grandma Rose and Pineapple Jover Eye of the Clover.png|King Julien and Clover CloMoRFTB.jpg|"Because you're his best friend, and he's gonna get upset, and... JUST DO IT!" LemursThreehuccips.jpg|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice go out into the jungle to find out what's happened thanks to outsiders of different species. Mauriceneedstotell yousomething.jpg|"King Julien, there's something else Maurice needs to tell you." Clomobooks.png|Clover and Maurice going through books while investigating what Abner and Becca have been up to recently. Clover in a cage.png|"You're not gonna do anything but let me out. Are you, Ted?" Cloveronwall.png|Clover on top of the wall King Julien and his subjects built to keep outsiders from their stuff. Jover what's your plan.png|"What's your plan, King Julien?" Lemur4RFTB.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort really don't have a thing for diplomacy. CloverUODGIF.gif Cloverpunchesyou.gif Season 4 Clovergoodshow.jpg|"That actually sounds like a good show." CloMo fist bump agreement.jpg|"Whatever he comes up with, we've got to stop him before he goes too far." King Julien cancels Clover's show.jpg|Clover becomes very outraged after hearing that her show "Hot Jungle Nights" has been cancelled by the kingdom. CloverKJMortclub.jpg|Clover, King Julien, and Mort run over to a nightclub (even though it is daytime) to find Xixi. Jover TAHKJS.png|King Julien and Clover try to convince Xixi into returning to her news show and cancelling Julien-Vision. KJ_S4E2_TheNeverendingClover216.jpg|Clover writes down one of her speculative fan fiction novels of Thysander Plunderhorse. KJ wake up clover.png|King Julien attempts to wake up Clover after a large boat full of lemurs falls on her. tumblr_70905a794bf2ce08f09381839352f49e_1b9255f2_1280.jpg|Is Dr. S gonna feed this banana to Clover to eat? Bananas are a healthy fruit after all. KingJulienasSquireBarnaby.jpg|Clover with King Julien who is now Squire Barnaby. AHKJS4E2TNC.jpg|"You will stand now, squire." Cloverelvenpoker.png|"Barnaby, please don't make me discipline you with my elven poker again!" Lemurs and the Wizard.jpg|Clover (as Thysander) and her band of teammates encounter a wizard (played by Horst) to give them a potion. Cloverandthepotion.jpg|"Thank you, powerful wizard. Your generosity will not be soon forgotten." FossanoseeClover.jpg|"You can't see me!" Cloverwakesupfossa.jpg|"You can't see me." Clover toothpick.jpg|Clover pulls a fossa tooth out of King Julien's booty. Clover mantacore tooth.jpg|"We've got the tooth of the Mantacore!" KJ'sbooty.png|"Your booty is fine." NeverendingClover.png|King Julien (as Squire Barnaby) and Clover (as Thysander Plunderhorse) Lemur Trek.jpg|Clover (as Thysander), Maurice, and Ted continue their trek without King Julien. ClagerTNC.jpg|"Wait, hold on. Why would Lord Chevalier leave you out in the open? Its... No! It's a trap!" Clover ready to kill Mort.jpg|While Clover was trying to finish off Mort (As Lord Chavalier Lorn von Lorn), she suddenly remembers how her story ends. Clover the Storyteller.jpg|Clover tells her story to everyone who participated to help her Acute-Fiction-osis. Especially Squire Barnaby.png|"Especially Squire Barnaby, a squire no longer." tumblr_ogqlb7SPQ91uarnuao4_1280.png|"Remain calm, King Julien. I can fix this." Clover carries Julien again.jpg|Clover carrying king Julien who tells her that his feelings have been 'eaten.' Clomomuseum.jpg|Clover and Maurice at an outdoor art gallery looking at a wooden moose head mounted on the wall. Disgusted about art.jpg|"I literally want to injure whoever is responsible for this." CloMoWhoArted.jpg|Clover and Maurice WhoArted1.png|Clover and Maurice go incognito. Her mustache disguise is called Mango-Painting-Loser. MangoPaintingLoser.jpg|Mango-Painting-Loser tumblr_ogqnubZb7y1uarnuao2_400.png|King Julien wants to find out why Clover's hand is sticky. Lemurs in a hot tube.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort in a hot tub. Maurice doesn't get it.png|"My bad. He doesn't got this." CloverfindsthingsTSF.jpg|"Get a hold of yourself, soldier! Trust me, this is what I do. And no blubbering." Clomoblubberyagain.jpg|"Sorry, Maurice. Thought you were gonna get all blubbery again." Cloverattackwall.jpg|Clover starts punching Karl's moving walls before they smash her and Maurice. CloMo TSF.jpg|Clover and Maurice search from Karl's lair to Tammy's house to find King Julien's stuffed hippo, Captain Booty Butt. Lemurs waiting.jpg|Clover and all the other lemurs wait patiently for the island to sink like the prophecy stated, but with no results. SinkingFeeling.png|Clover, Maurice, Masikura, and King Julien CloverJungleRooster.jpg|"That's it, up you go. Nice and easy. No sudden movements." Lemurs under leaf.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort find Karl and Mary Ann working together to farm chickens for meat. KJ_S4E5_TheJungleRooster220.jpg|"These chickens are officially free-ranged." Tumblr p4ah9kyLxd1uarnuao1 1280.png|Clover laughing about a joke she was telling King Julien and Maurice. LemursThreeTGB.png|Clover may like something Mort has found inside the crate in which King Julien and Maurice may not. Lemurs reading the Good Book.png|King Julien, Clover, and Maurice begin reading the good book. Jover Right or Wrong.png|When King Julien sets up the dinner table, Clover makes sure that he does it properly. Jover TGB.png|Clover is pretty sure that King Julien's party is 'off-the-heezy.' Monsterous Manners Clover.jpg|As part of the aftermath of what the Crocodile Ambassador did to the kingdom, he even brainwashed Clover! Clover Ambassador.jpg|Now wearing a fez and a monocle just like the Crocodile Ambassador, Clover is officially working for him. Clover rids monicle.jpg|Clover removes the monocle and fez to prove King Julien that she was behind giving the Crocodile Ambassador a cake filled with gluten. King Julien Maurice Clover TGB.png|King Julien, Clover, and Maurice Clover Double Agent.png|"I was working as a double agent." Clover can you fix him.jpg|"Can you fix him? Can you?" CloMoDrS.jpg|Dr. S ensures Clover and Maurice that King Julien is sick and has to stay with him for a few days. CloverandDrS.jpg|Clover gets informed by Dr. S that she can mark him for a spleen if she's donating organs. CloMoNursePhantom.jpg|Clover and Maurice get informed by Nurse Phantom that he doesn't have any pierogis, but Clover and Maurice want to know if their king's okay. Jover We Won.png|Clover and King Julien are surprised to see that Mort won the trophy for the Best Kingdom in Madagascar for the kingdom. Jover TK&MM.png|Clover helps get King Julien up after hearing that Pam is their new queen! Cloverinpainagain.jpg|Clover feels like there's something bothering her... In any case, Maurice tries to pull it off for her in order to find out who done it. CloMo TK&MM.jpg|With some serious injuries from Pam who took her out in an attempt to kick her off the throne, Clover studies who the evil mongoose really is. Joverinjured.jpg|Clover and King Julien frame Pam for marrying many kings and princes so that she can rob their kingdoms. KJSS first performance.jpg|Clover, along with Maurice and Mort, are hired by King Julien for his new band called The New Wiper Fluid. KJSWiperFluidFail.jpg|The New Wiper Fluid's first performance did not go well. KJSS Lemurs Four.png|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort just need some fine tune for their new band. Clover_plays_guitar.png|Clover playing guitar. JoverKJSClovershut.jpg|King Julien behind a crazed Clover Clover makes music.jpg|"All we do is stand there fake playing while Timo's stupid music machine turns our blargon into some sort of, I don't know, worse blargon!" Wiper Fluid band together again.jpg|With Clover back in the band, they decide to show the raging audience that they should stay true to who they really are. KJSS Jover.jpg|King Julien and Clover performing 'It's All Good.' Clover saves Julien Once Again.png|"We need to get King Julien to the safe room immediately." CloverTPC.jpg|"I was Uncle King Julien's head of security, remember? I was privy to all the highly classified security information during his reign." Julien_with_Clover_and_Maurice.jpg|Clover shows King Julien and Maurice a movie of Operation: Footstool. Saving Uncle King.jpg|Clover fishes out Uncle King Julien so that he knows how to deactivate Pancho. KJ_S4E9_ThePanchurianCandidate222.jpg|Maurice, Clover, Mort, and a tied-up Uncle King Julien Lemurs Four TPC.jpg|Clover, Maurice, Mort, and King Julien Cloverknockedout.jpg|Clover almost got knocked out by Pancho. WOMC Lemurs Four.jpg|Clover, Mort, and Maurice stand back as King Julien prepares clones from another dimension?! WOMKgroup.jpg|Clover and the others see Mort trying to make more of him than King Julien. CloverJulienFemale.jpg|Get behind me, your majesty! And you, too, female King... it? CloverFemaleKingMort.jpg|"We need Smart Mort!" Lemurs fighting against Morts.jpg|"Morts, you go no further!" Jover KP&T.png|"Come on, your majesty." Clovergoesoutinrain.jpg|"King Julien is out in that storm. There's no time to waste." Clovertheleapinglemur.jpg|Clover is a lemur leaping into action. More lemurs in hot tub.jpg|King Julien, Koto, Clover, Sage, and even Mort in a hot tub. Lemur Romantic Dinner.jpg|"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Cloto dinnerparty.png|"Looks like they're having some sort of dinner party." Clover_Monkey.png|Clover charging against the fossa. Cloverfoosawrestling.png|Clover wrestling a fossa with Koto beside her on their dream date. Nodancingatdinnertable.jpg|Clover and Koto hold hands together as if they're either fighting or dancing at the dinner table. ViolentlyinLike.jpg|Clover's romance with Koto began to bud. Clotosoaring.jpg|Clover and Koto leaping around the Baobab Tree because they're violently in like. KotoPlainandTall.jpg|"Stand down! There is no reason for you two strong, gorgeous lemurs to be fighting over me." Cloverdiseasesrare.jpg|"King Julie, these diseases are very rare. I'm sure that there is no way you can catch them." King Julien, Maurice, and Clover in Mort's stump again.jpg|Clover, Maurice, and King Julien in Mort's stump to see what Mort's up to recently. KJC-10.png|"Maurice is gone, your majesty." KJC-9.png|"It's up to King Julien to save his own mind." Fat_dream_clover.png|Clover is fat again, but this time, it is only in King Julien's dream of what would happen in a world without Maurice. Clover and Nurse Phantom.jpg|Nurse Phantom and Clover tumblr_ogt6zlztjI1uarnuao1_1280.png|"You fell out of a tree and hit your head really hard." tumblr_ogt6zlztjI1uarnuao2_1280.png|Clover and King Julien look at each other worriedly as they fear that the Mountain Lemurs might attack their kingdom next! Hi Koto.png|"Koto? Hi Koto! You came back! I mean, hey." Clover Feels Normal.png|"Nothing. I am feeling totally normal." KJbehindCloverUKM.jpg|"Get behind me, King Julien." Clovervsmountainlemurs.jpg|Clover is surrounded by armed Mountain Lemurs. CloverangryUKM.jpg|Clover distressed as she was swooped up by Sage when she nearly defeated Koto. Cloverabovecliffonceagain.jpg|"Sage, why did you do that? I could have stopped Koto!" Clover Banner TAHKJS.gif Clover Onit.gif All Hail King Julien: Exiled Clovergivekingdomback.jpg|"We better give the kingdom back to King Julien. How does that sound?" Clager butterfly riding.jpg|"Sage. You need to snap out of it, Sage!" Clager TSA.jpg|"Your guru lives on the top of that mountain?" The_Most_Eggcellent.png|Sage tells Clover that the only way to get to his guru is to fly to where he lives, but informs her that he and his hawk went their separate ways. Clager TMEA.jpg|Clover and Sage arrive to the hawk nest but realize they were too late because all the hawk chicks have just hatched! Clover trains a hawk.jpg|Clover tries to get a hawk chick to help them fly to Sage's guru. Sage, Clover, and baby hawk chick.jpg|Clover tries to ride the hawk chick she just domesticated, but Sage convinces her that the chick misses its mama and siblings. ClagerBOTRM.jpg|"Yeah! Let's do this! Ha ha!" CloJarshITW.jpg|Clover gets to hear what Jarsh-Jarsh has to give her in her first attempt to get the Ultimate Weapon from him. Clover in the mud.jpg|Clover becomes disgusted when she first meets Sage's guru, Jarsh-Jarsh. Clover waits in the mud.jpg|"I have come for the powerful weapon you said to possess. May I please have the weapon?" Cloverxplainstojarsh.jpg|"What I do want, is-is a way to help my king, remember him? King Julien?" Cloverdemandsweapon.jpg|"Oi! I came all this way for a weapon, and I want that weapon!" Clager and Jarsh Jarsh sunlight.jpg|"What is staring at the sun gonna do? Eh? Nothing." Bridge_on_the_River_Mort_loading_title.png|"I was so angry, and full of rage. Well, I'm just... I'm destroying myself. Jarsh-Jarsh, you're a genius." Clovermirror.jpg|Clover looks at herself in the mirror given by Jarsh-Jarsh in the hopes of getting the Ultimate Weapon. Clager mirror.jpg|Clover and Sage look into the mirror wondering if it has the ultimate weapon in it or not. all-hail-king-julien-exiled-2017-episode-4-bridge-on-the-river-mort.jpg|Clover just has to be patient to see what the ultimate weapon in the mirror is. Clager ROTLS.jpg|"According to the map Jarsh-Jarsh gave us, the ultimate weapon we seek is through this cave." Clager Happening.jpg|"I don't believe it. The ultimate weapon. This is happening." Clager Pam.jpg|When Clover and Sage enter a seminar for those who want to be happeners, they meet Pam Simonsworthington who runs it. AHKJgrouphandraise.jpg|Everybody who is attending 'This Is Happening' raises their hands, especially Clover. Cloverishappening.jpg|Clover has never felt so happened before in her life. Clover has changed Sage.jpg|"Had. And maybe we'll never get it back, Sage." Clover the Happener BYB.jpg|"You're right. I have lost sight of the true quest. We leave tonight. I just need to grab some things and I'm gonna meet you outside." CloverandfredBYB.jpg|Clover and Fred try to sneak out of 'This Is Happening' in the middle of the night. Clover meditates again.jpg|"Oh. Hello, sister Pam. i was just doing my daily happenations." Clover and Pam.jpg|Clover shows Pam a demonstration of her plan to destroy Sage for the next day's seminar. CloverPamdemonstration.jpg|And as we can barely see, she thinks the demonstration of how she's going to treat Sage later on is going rather well. Cloversleepinginroom.jpg|Clover sleeping in the hotel room. Clager CF.jpg|Sage congratulates Clover for saving him from being brainwashed. Clagerundercover.jpg|Clover and Sage hide out behind some shrubbery. Clager Fauxsa Unchained.jpg|Clover and Sage go undercover to hear that certain disgusting noise coming from someone they already met on their quest. Clager in peace 108.jpg|Clover and Sage (with their bodies swapped) thank their master for giving the rage to Sage and for giving Clover total peace. Clover angry at Sage IAF.jpg|"But every minute that we waste reminiscing is time we could be using ourselves, you know, the ultimate weapon, to get back to the kingdom and destroy Koto!" Sageontopofclover.jpg|Sage stands on top of Clover to hitch a ride on his hawk. Clager surrounded.jpg|Clover and Sage got outnumbered by Koto and his band of Mountain Lemurs. KotocapturedClager.jpg|Clover and Sage are being held captive by Koto and his Mountain Lemur henchmen! Clager behind bars.jpg|"We're running out of time. We need a plan to get outta here." ClotoOOTFPAITF.png|"I guess I bet on the wrong brother, huh, King K? You still think I'd make a good queen?" Cloto-binocular-vision.jpg|Through binocular vision, Clover goes inside Amy the Crocodile Princess' hut with Koto. Cloto again.jpg|"How does your fiancee feel about that?" CloverhangingTDAY.jpg|Clover is on her own in her cell with Sage being held captive above along with King Julien, and his compadres. Clover behind bars meditating.jpg|"Okay, okay, I will calm myself, and through deep meditation, my soul will leave my body and open the cage door." TheDayAfterYesterdayAHKJ.jpg|Clover's soul tries to reach Sage's mind but Sage couldn't answer. Clover starry night sk.jpg|"Oh, my word. It's full of stars." Cloverflowerfield.jpg|"I want to help, Brendan. Where is he? Can you take me to him?" Clagersageisawimp.jpg|Inside Sage's mind, Clover finds Sage hiding under a mushroom and all shriveled up as if he was a coward, and he is! Clagerbutterflyriding.jpg|Clover and Sage riding on Brendan the Butterfly together. Clager's souls.jpg|Clover and Sage's souls fight together Clover's soul.jpg|"Oi, you slankers. Leggo my Julien!" JoverLeavebattlefield.jpg|"Perhaps we should escape this battle alive before we start the big victory rave-up?" Screenshot_2017-05-13_at_1.37.58_AM.png|King Julien and Clover (plus Maurice and Mort) reunited after a very long journey since Koto took over the kingdom. Jover AHKJE.jpg|"You must get out of here." Clager TDBT.jpg|Clover, Maurice, and Sage Lemur_Heroes_Ready_for_Battle.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Sage, and Mary Ann are finally ready for the final battle after a rousing speech from King Julien last night. AHKJE S01E13.png|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice Clover cruelest thing.jpg|"The cruelest thing is to let them live with the consequences of their actions." The Day Before Tomorrow.png|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort during the victory rave-up. King Julien back to normal.jpg|Clover with King Julien and Maurice as they come back inside the plane for the first time since Koto's takeover once King Julien got his crown back. Season 5 CloverKJinbed.jpg|Clover and Maurice see King Julien in bed thinking about his dream he had last night about him having a keytar duel with Koto. Julien 2.0 lemurs four.jpg|King Julien, Clover, Maurice, and Mort checking in on the aftermath of the entire battle when Koto was king. Clover Julien 2.0.jpg|Clover is unsure about King Julien's bright ideas to pep up the kingdom since the infamous War of the Beasts. Clovernewlocation.jpg|"I promised Sage I'd help him look for a new location, since Koto burned his down." ClagercolleaguesClovermort.jpg|"Sage and I are colleagues. Nothing else." Clover thinks idiots.jpg|"But for the record, the people are idiots, your majesty. Incapable of governing themselves, this could end in disaster." CloverTimoXixi.jpg|"What are we thinking is a suitable punishment. Flogging! Stockade! A public execution!" CloMoseetimorunaway.jpg|Clover and Maurice noticing Timo run away from the crowd blaming him for something that he did. GreenMort.jpg|Clover, Maurice, and King Julien turn to see what has happened to Mort after he went to that filthy watering hole. Jover DJ Glitterbunz.png|King Julien and Clover behind DJ Glitterbunz KJC-36.png|Clover is wearing King Julien's crown as he tries to imitate Xixi to see what it's like if Xixi were to ask foolish questions. Clover please say yes.png|"Want me to wrap her up, you majesty? Please, say yes." CloverNightCreatues.jpg|"It was a Night Creature." Clover's tall tale.png|Clover tells King Julien and Maurice a tall tale of the Night Creature (aka King Julien II). Clover's tall tail cont.png|"He didn't come all this way from partying, your majesty. King Julien II was cursed!" NightCreaturesCloversStory.jpg|Clover also tells how her Grandma Rose was involved into killing the Night Creature. CloMoNC.jpg|Clover and Maurice overhear some familiar wild laughing coming from behind the curtains. LemursfourNC.jpg|So, the four lemurs look behind the bulletin board to see who the mysteriously familiar laughing is coming from. Clover holding Mort.jpg|Clover holding Mort at the arrival of King Julien's parents. CloMouncledisbelief.jpg|Clover and Maurice in disbelief that Uncle King Julien got sent in by King Julien's parents. Clover NiCr.png|Clover is given a super scary assignment to take down the Night Creature the next time it haunts the kingdom. all-hail-king-julien-season-5-episode-3-night-creatures.jpg|Clover is on the prowl looking for the Night Creature. Cloverandcrocodiles.png|Having retired from the KJ Mystery Solving 5, she does maintenance duty for the crocodiles. KJMS5bandw.jpg|The KJ Mystery Solving 5 solve their last mystery together before they went their separate ways. Jover TITD.png|King Julien and Clover in the desert trying to find Bricardo's to find Maurice and get the KJ Mystery Solving Five back together again. AHKJ S05E05.jpg|Clover, Eloise, and Maurice AHKJ Squad Goals.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and now joining the kingdom's entourage, Todd, strolling down the jungle. Cloverlooksatdata.jpg|"Your Majesty, if I could just see the data, I could..." Clover Eloise.jpg|Maurice, Clover, and Eloise Clover eating popcorn.png|"Well, I'll be a hairless Parson's monkey. I've got to tell the others." OneMoreCupPart2.jpg|"I guess tea affects him differently." CloMoOMCP2.jpg|Clover and Maurice are at a tea party. Cloverbongos.jpg|In a fantasy retro montage, Clover plays a conga. Clovergiantteacup.jpg|In the Golden Julien fantasy, Clover dancing underneath a giant floating teacup. BrusbyBruce.jpg|"Uh, as soon as you signed that contract, Your Majesty, and Bruce started installing his giant megastores." Cloversgotscorpions.jpg|Clover uses her own set of scorpions to break inside a house full of rats. Clovervsrats.jpg|Clover breaking in a hut full of rats. Clover gets super excited.png|Clover gets very excited about a plan that will fool Karl's brother, Bruce, involving a supply line disruption. Bruceandmangopaintingloser.jpg|Clover disguises as Mango-Painting-Loser to deal with Karl's brother, Bruce. Jover sharing a joke.png|"You know, if this works, we're finally gonna have enough surplus mangoes to trade for some real weapons. I heard the crocodiles have gotten their hands on a drone." TWBJover.jpg|"Get behind me, Your Majesty! I think we're under some kind of attack." There_Will_Be_Juice.png|Maurice, Mort, Timo, and Clover are surrounded by falling mangoes, thanks to the organic plant food King Julien recently found. all-hail-king-julien-season-5-episode-7-there-will-be-juice.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Mort, Maurice, Pancho, and Timo Jover TWBJ.png|King Julien helping a dazed Clover after rescuing her from getting her energy absorbed by the Giant Mango that once came to life, and now deceased. Jover TWBJ02.png|Clover getting King Julien to Dr. S's cave after feeling exhausted from a long fruity story. AHKJoutoftropies.jpg|"We, uh, huh... seem to be out of trophies, your majesty." CloKJMoBJ.jpg|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice during the Academic Tournament. Cloverherestheproble.jpg|"Here is the problem, your majesty. This is the textbook our kingdom learned from. Notice anything?" all-hail-king-julien-season-5-episode-8-blackboard-jungle.jpg|Clover, Tammy, and Butterfish Lemurs undercover like penguins.jpg|Pancho, Clover, and King Julien go undercover to retrieve the notes so they can quiz Todd for the academic. CloverandPancho.jpg|Clover and Pancho undercover tumblr_p0q4fzssN21uarnuao4_1280.png|King Julien and Clover during the academic AHKJS5group.jpg|Clover, Maurice, Pancho, King Julien, and Tammy tumblr_p0pwgoxLdu1uarnuao4_1280.png|"I can't believe we pulled this off. I mean, sure, what we did was horribly dishonest, and a child was kidnapped by a radical fringe group in the process. But we really might win this thing!" Joverboardgame.jpg|Clover and King Julien playing a board game together. AHKJ Jover LOTFF.png|King Julien and Clover couldn't wait to see who's going to be elected as the new Prime Minister of Mangos. Cloveritstrue.jpg|"It's true, your majesty. I've been polling people all morning." tumblr_p0p81vGnJk1uarnuao1_400.png|King Julien and Clover give themselves an idea that just might make Mort feel shamelessly exposed in a horrible way. tumblr_p0p81vGnJk1uarnuao4_1280.png|So they went out to record Mort doing something in the toilet hut that might just change everything. tumblr_p0p82paigP1uarnuao4_400.png|And when it's ready to be shown, they disguise themselves as Chair-Lemur-Table and Mango-Painting-Loser to present it to the public. tumblr_p0p82paigP1uarnuao1_1280.png|But when they see everyone else but Maurice dancing along to the video of Mort dancing in the toilet hut, how will they ever redeem Maurice? tumblr_p0pwcfSIGP1uarnuao1_1280.png|King Julien rescuing Clover from being fruit fly larvae a la carte. tumblr_p0pwcfSIGP1uarnuao2_1280.png|King Julien and Clover feel glad for Maurice for saving the kingdom from the fruit flies and that they're bound to pick Maurice as Prime Minister of Mangoes. Joveratthetable.png|As contestants at Karl-Con, King Julien and Clover must not eat anything if either of them want to be King Julien's arch-nemesis. JoverKM.png|King Julien and Clover have to escape from Karl's clutches if they don't want to be eliminated just like a few unlucky contestants. Joverbehindtheseams.png|King Julien and Clover look from underneath to see that Pancho and Andy Fairfax have failed to escape. Joverinfrontoftheseams.png|So they decide to not use that escape and find a different exit. KJC-34.png|King Julien and Clover fell into a field of flowers in which its part of the Karl-brynth. KMgetbehindme.png|Clover wants King Julien to get behind her when the danger strikes in front of them. Jovercharging.png|Clover grabs King Julien to avoid the flying robots who are trying to destroy the two lemurs. Joverdesertsun.png|King Julien and Clover in a desert quicksand with mechanical cactuses moving towards them. KJC-33.png|King Julien and Clover have survived the moving cactuses and giving a laugh, assuming that the worst is over, or is it? Jovervictory.png|King Julien and Clover giving each other a high five while doing a victory dance after the Karl Star has been blown up. Crookedlemurandabat.jpg|"Pancho, Andy, you're under arrest for violating rule #172." Cloverarrestshorst.jpg|"Waterslide License and registration!" Cloverarrestshector.jpg|Clover arrests Hector for violating the unquestionable rule #68. CloverandHectorKJIWY.jpg|"Oh, uh... yeah. Ted, that'd be, uh... yeah, that'd be great." KJC-28.png|King Julien and a now-more-brawnier-than-ever Clover devise a new plan to defeat Uncle King Julien. Jover Zora.png|King Julien and Clover find out that Zora is in true love with someone else. CloverinTEIN.jpg|"But he says he has something important he wants to tell me." Cloverismarryingsage.jpg|"What else could it be?" Joverredonkulous.png|When Clover announces that she's marrying Sage, King Julien doubts that it will happen. Joverifimarrysage.png|"King Julien, if I marry Sage, that means I'm his queen... Clovercantlikemeanymore.jpg|...which means I can't live here anymore." ClagerTEIN.jpg|When Clover gets to the Mountain Lemur kingdom, Sage tells Clover that he is getting married too. But to whom is he getting married to? Cloverthinksyourfunnysage.jpg|"Sorry, sorry. Jumped the gun a bit there. Little excited. Continue." Clovershockedatcrimson.jpg|"CRIMSON?!" Cloverbloatewd.jpg|Clover regrets sleeping in a tent with the Mountain Lemurs. TEINcloverweird.jpg|"King Julien, clearly, he needs me, and you um... don't." Cloverisnotmarryingsage.jpg|After a long competition against Crimson over whoever marries Sage, Clover decides to return back to her job as Captain of the Ring-Tail Guard. Cloverleavingmountainlemurs.jpg|Clover accepts Crimson's marriage with Sage. CloversmilingTEIN.jpg|Clover smiling at Sage because she really does want to marry Sage after all! Cloverbroadsword.jpg|"Another broadsword. Oh, you guys, you really... You shouldn't have." XixicomfortsClover.jpg|Xixi tries to cheer up Clover who bursted into a raging meltdown during her bachelorettes party. CloversadTEIH.jpg|"I'm not worried about Sage leaving me at the altar. I mean, you know, I'm gonna be a queen! Yet all I could think about is how much I love him." CloverTEIH.jpg|Clover surprised to see Crimson outside the toilet hut. CrimsonandCloverTEIH.png|Crimson and Clover finally make up to each other just in time for Clover's big day. Cloverhatesdresses.png|"Oh, thank you. Actually, I hate it, but..." Jovernotinyourcondition.png|King Julien doesn't want Clover to walk down the aisle so that she doesn't want to know where Sage is. The End is Here.png|To halt the wedding until Sage walks down the aisle, King Julien decides that he has to make an announcement. Cloverdoesn'tneedpraise.jpg|"Well, that's not... I mean, I'm... I don't need praise." Weddingcloversmiling.jpg|Clover smiles during the wedding JoverTEIH.jpg|Because King Julien is giving his speech about how much he loves her. Cloverintears.jpg|"Oh. Oh, your majesty, that is..." Joverfinalhug.png|Clover gives her goodbye hug to King Julien. JoverTEIH2.png|Now that the speech is over with, it's just in the nick of time for Clover's groom to be walking down the aisle now. JoverFrankensage.png|King Julien introduces Clover to FrankenSage. Joverpostfrankensage.png|King Julien and Clover after FrankenSage blew up! Cloverknowswherecryingcomefrom.jpg|"Wait. I know that crying." Other Clover the Mermaid Lemur.png|Clover as a mermaid Merlemur.png Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Lemurs Category:Madagascar Characters Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Orange Characters Category:Paranoids Category:Crazy Characters Category:Strict Characters Category:Detectives Category:Netflix Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Love Interests Category:Fighters Category:Officers Category:Characters who jump Category:Characters who wear diaper Category:British accented Characters Category:Redheads Category:Sisters Category:Twins Category:Brave Charaters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Tough Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Laughing Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Screaming Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Females Category:Granddaughters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Characters with Monocles Category:Spies Category:Heroes who lost family members Category:Clever Characters Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Powerful characters Category:Quick character Category:Power-type Characters Category:Characters who almost Fall to Death Category:Heroic Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Loses Temper Category:Weird Characters Category:Comedians Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Hotheads Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Captains Category:Agents Category:Bodyguards Category:Accident prone Characters Category:Security Category:Story Writers Category:Comedic Characters Category:2014 introductions Category:Characters with a disability Category:Characters with a tragic past Category:Policewomen Category:Sneaky Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Law Enforcers Category:Adults Category:Wild Animals Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Characters with attitude Category:27 year olds Category:Peaceful Category:Rage Category:Weirdos Category:Characters who get picked on Category:All Hail King Julien Characters Category:Characters voiced by India de Beaufort Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Brown Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters who fainted Category:Characters who got Fat Category:Good Characters Category:Energetic Characters Category:Characters in love Category:Sassy Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Life Savers Category:Savers Category:Investigators Category:Biters Category:Fun Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Nosy Characters Category:Sailors Category:Wrestlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Cheaters Category:Cops Category:Interrogators Category:Characters who meditate Category:Girls Category:Characters who got tripped Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Romantic Characters Category:Angry Heroes Category:Malagasy Characters Category:Rescuers Category:Green Eyes Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:King Julien and Clover Category:Creepy Characters Category:Lovers Category:Crossdressers Category:Jerks Category:Innocent Characters Category:Freaks Category:Anti-Heroines Category:Anti-Villains Category:Strong Characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Hunters Category:Guitarists Category:Annoying Characters Category:Obnoxious Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Very Angry Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Sad Characters Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Adorable Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Cynical Characters Category:Serious Characters Category:Artists Category:Characters who get arrested Category:Rappers Category:Tomboys Category:Married Characters Category:Wives Category:Loves Category:Universal Kids Characters Category:Hot women Category:Women Category:Queens Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Characters who have foot scenes Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Primates Category:Prosimians Category:Non Villains Category:Characters who don't belong in Villains category Category:Wild Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Musicians Category:Control Freaks Category:Nincompoops Category:Wacky Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Idiots Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Animals Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:In-Love Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Loud Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Daughters Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Cousins Category:Nieces Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Lovable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Adventurous Characters Category:Gruff Characters Category:Mean Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Ladies Category:Girlfriends Category:Jumpers Category:Young Characters Category:Characters Who Fly Category:Noisy Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Crying Characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Idiotic Characters Category:Rough Characters Category:Cranky characters Category:Excited Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Clover and Sage Moondancer Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Cuddly Characters Category:Climbers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Creeps Category:Morons Category:Characters Who Roar Category:Missunderstood Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Brainy Characters Category:Honest Characters Category:Simpletons Category:Smiling Characters Category:Timid Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Dullards Category:Dolts Category:Cowards Category:Fearless Characters Category:Ferocious Characters Category:Very Scary Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Halarious Characters Category:2014 Introductions Category:Guests Category:Acrobats Category:Comedic Category:Dimwits Category:Dumb Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Clover and Maurice Category:Pure Good Category:Pure of Heart Category:Numbskulls Category:Muscular Characters Category:Those arrested Category:Vain Characters Category:Crime Fighters Category:Goofy Characters Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Love Characters Category:Mad Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Idiotic Heroes Category:Knuckleheads Category:Comedy Category:Nerds Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Great Alliance Category:Fierce Heroes Category:Characters Who Shout NOO!!! Category:Memes Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Laughters Category:Daters Category:Dorks Category:Dramatic characters Category:Female Animals Category:Stalkers Category:Mad Heroes Category:In Love Category:Cowardly Characters Category:Skinny Characters Category:Afraid Characters Category:Advisors Category:Cool Characters Category:Scared characters Category:Worried Characters Category:Crybabies Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Animal Heroines Category:Lead Roles Category:Tall Characters Category:Main Tritagonists Category:Netflix Animals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Nice Girls Category:Explorers Category:King Julien, Maurice, Clover, and Mort Category:Pretty Characters Category:Psychotic Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Brats Category:Bossy Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Vicious characters Category:Courageous Characters Category:Reckless Characters Category:Daring Characters Category:Commanders Category:Frightening Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Troublemakers Category:Calm Characters Category:Clueless Characters Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Foolish Characters Category:Brave Girls Category:Destroyers Category:Dangerous Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Amazing Characters Category:Death Defiers Category:Furious Characters Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Loyal Characters Category:Victims Category:Buffoons Category:Comadic Jerks Category:King Julien's Girlfriends Category:Fast Characters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Spunky Charcters Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Helpers Category:Bad Heroes Category:Rude Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Gentle Characters Category:Tolerant Characters Category:Good-Hearted Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Exquisite Characters Category:Thoughtful Characters Category:Terrific Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Characters who barely sung Category:Trained Characters Category:Female Heroines Category:Characters who punch Category:Characters who kick Category:Hot Characters Category:Bilge Rats Category:Leapers Category:Bothersome Characters Category:Heroes who framed the villain Category:Proud Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Hot-Headed Characters Category:Imbeciles Category:Fighting-Types Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Security Guards Category:Soldiers Category:Troop Leaders Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Leaders Category:Brainless Characters Category:Agile Characters Category:Crafty Characters Category:Quick-witted Characters Category:Living characters Category:Inspectors Category:Jealous Characters Category:DreamWorks Heroines Category:Mermaids Category:Spunky Characters Category:Dumbos Category:Knowledgable Characters Category:Jokesters Category:Pranksters Category:Tricksters Category:Insane Category:Characters with skill Category:Characters with stamina Category:Characters Who Twerk Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Fools Category:Bullies Category:Child Lovers Category:Those not eaten Category:Those not killed Category:Game Changer